


The Golden Plaque

by ValeriaAnne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Happy Ending, Holmes Family, I Love You Scene (Sherlock: The Final Problem), ILY, ILY2021, ILYAnniversary2021, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, One Shot, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-The Final Problem, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a family man, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeriaAnne/pseuds/ValeriaAnne
Summary: So, this is my 'late' contribution to ILYAnniversary 2021. Why is it late? Because I forgot the date :DThis is probably the quickest fic I have ever written (less than an hour to write and prrofread), so please pardon any mistakes you may find.Happy 2021 ILYAnniversary :)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	The Golden Plaque

[ ](https://ibb.co/P5PV10n)

* * *

Five-year old Cassandra Holmes was standing in the middle of her parent’s bedroom, her hands on her hips.

“Come on, Papa. Hurry up! We will be late for Mummy.”

“Cassie, stop shouting. We will not be late, don’t worry.” Sherlock said to his daughter, buttoning his cuff links.

Sherlock and Molly agreed that after Molly ended her shift, Sherlock and Cassie would pass by Barts to pick Molly up, then they would all go to a family outing together.

“But, Papa-“

“Cassie!” Sherlock gently chastised his daughter, before he opened the lowest drawer in the drawer unit where he kept his socks, then he picked up a two pairs of socks and held them at Cassie’s eye level.

“Which pair?”

Cassie narrowed her eyes in deep thought, then she pointed to the left one, “That one.”

Sherlock handed Cassie the other pair, saying “Put this back in the drawer, please.”

“Yes, papa.” Cassie picked the pair of socks from her father’s hands, then turned to place it back inside the drawer.

Sherlock sat down on the edge of the bed to put his socks on, then he said, “Cassie, go get your coat from your room.”

Silence.

“Cassie?” Sherlock asked again, turning his head to the left to glance at his daughter and he froze-

He froze as he watched his daughter standing in front of the drawer unit, the socks drawer still open, and she was holding something; plaque.

Not any plaque. THE Golden Plaque. The plaque that started everything. The plaque that led the Holmes family to this very moment.

“Papa? What is this?” Cassandra murmured curiously, lifting her head to look at her dad with wide innocent eyes.

Sherlock stared at the plaque that has been resident in his drawer for over six years.

“It says _‘I love you’_ ”, Cassie continued, looking back at the plaque, before lifting her head again to look at her father, waiting for his response.

“Cassie, come here.” Sherlock said in a low, steady voice, patting his left leg. Immediately, Cassie crawled to her father’s lap, and rested her head on his chest.

“This is called a plaque.” Sherlock explained quietly.

“What is it used for?” Cassie asked again.

Sherlock didn’t want to talk to his daughter about coffins, death, bombs, manipulations, family secrets and genius aunts.

“Many things.” Sherlock curtly answered.

“Like what?” Cassie insisted, her curious nature, proudly inherited for her father, kicked in full-force.

“It is an ornament.” Sherlock shrugged, praying that his daughter would drop the subject, and also praying that she wouldn’t stop asking.

“Then why are you keeping it in the drawer? It is pretty.” Cassie touched the engraved letters with her small fingertips.

“I am keeping it away because it is precious to me.”

“Is it from Mummy?”

“No, it is not.”

“Then, who gave it to you?”

“Your aunt.”

That caught Cassie’s attention, so she stared at her father, “Aunt Eurus?”

“Yes.” Sherlock replied, knowing that Cassie was always curios about the Aunt she heard about but never met.

“To tell you she loves you?” Cassie smiled.

“Not exactly. It was to remind me that I love someone so much but I was blind enough not to see it for years. This plaque is us; Sherlock and Molly and our family.”

Cassie crunched her face in confusion, not really comprehending what her father was saying, “So, she gave it to you to give it to Mummy?”

Sherlock tightened his hold on Cassie, “She gave it to me to remind me that I have the best gift the world could ever give me; the love of your mother, the mere presence of her in my life. This plaque is a reminder to me. A reminder of what I have and of what I have almost lost. And although I kept it hidden, it is always on my mind.”

“Maybe I can just ask Aunt Eurus, then.” Cassie said triumphantly, as if Aunt Eurus had all the magic answers to her questions.

Sherlock smiled sadly as he said, “Maybe, one day, Cassie you can meet her. Maybe one day.”

Cassie touched the plaque again with her fingertips almost reverently, then she looked at her father and sweetly said, “I love you, Papa.”

“And I love you so much, my Cassie. My princess.” Sherlock warmly replied as he hugged his daughter.

At the same moment, Sherlock’s phone rang and he picked up.

“Hello, darling.”

“Hello, Sherlock. How are you? My shift is almost done. Are you on your way?” Molly said cheerfully.

“We will be out in a minute.” Sherlock said as he winked to his daughter and she giggled.

“Can’t wait to see you.”

“Me, too,” Sherlock replied, glancing at Cassie who jumped off his lap and went to retrieve her coat, “I have a very interesting story to share with you.”

“Oh, really? Were you up for some mischief with our daughter?”

“Patience, my love. All in good time.” Sherlock smirked.

“You know where to find me.” Molly warmly said, with a hint of a smile in her voice.

“I am coming. And Molly?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

* * *


End file.
